


Going Home

by Tigger_14



Series: Post season 6 fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Krolia teases Keith a bit, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Relationship, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger_14/pseuds/Tigger_14
Summary: The Paladins along with Coran, Romelle, Krolia, and Shiro make their way back to Earth after the battle with Lotor.Part 2





	1. Chapter 1

They knew they were in the solar system that once housed Daibazaal and Altea, which was far, far away from the Milky Way. _It’s okay._ Keith thinks. _We’re gonna get there._ He’s flying Black at the moment with Shiro resting and his mom behind him in the cockpit and Yorak next his chair. Without warm holes, it will take longer for them to get to Earth. Keith really wishes they had a wormhole to just jump through. _It’d make like so much easier._ He thinks with an eye roll.

He can’t help thinking of the last two years as he flies. It was such a long time for him, but it seems like not a lot of time has passed for the other paladins. _It’s nice to be a paladin again._ He really wants to catch up with the rest of the team; he missed them. They didn’t get much time for chats on the planet they landed in after the battle. They were just there to rest up before they started for Earth. _Although, the talk with Lance was nice._ He thinks with a smile. He still thinks the red paladin has been a bit quiet, but the rest seem to be doing okay.

He opens up a com link with rest of the lions. “Alright guys, we should be making our way to the next solar system in about 3 Earth days.” They’re traveling as Voltron because with the black lions speed, they can go a lot faster.

“This would be so much faster if we could wormhole.” Lance grumbles into the coms.

Pidge scoffs, “Yeah, well, in case you hadn’t noticed, Lance, the castle ship is gone so we can’t.”

“I know that, Pidge.” Lance practically growls. Keith has never heard him so angry with a member of the team before.

“Hey, we’re gonna get there, guys. Don’t worry.” Keith looks as Lance’s picture on the screen and smile reassuringly at him.

Lance sighs, “Thanks, Keith. I know, I know. I’m sorry about your home, Allura and Coran.”

Allura smiles sadly, “Thank you, Lance.”

“Yes, thank you, m’boy. It’s a shame to see my grandfathers creation gone, but it had to be done.”

“What’s got you so riled up anyway, Lance? We’re going back to Earth! You should be happy!” Hunk says with a slightly worried furrow to his brow.

Lance sighs again. “I _am_ happy, Hunk. I just have a bad feeling.”

Keith instantly perks up at this. If there’s one thing he trusts it’s his own and his right hand’s instincts. “What type of bad feeling, Lance? What do you mean?”

Lance fidgets with his hands a bit before taking a breath and smiling slightly at Keith’s picture. “It’s nothing. Probably just me being paranoid. Let’s just keep going.” He cuts off his coms.

“Well, that was weird.” Hunk comments.

“Yes, that was a bit strange.” Allura chimes in. 

“Let’s just keep going, guys. We can find a planet to rest on soon.” Keith says. He has an uneasy feeling that tells him he needs to find out what Lance knows.

They travel in silence for a while until Pidge opens up another link to ask Keith and Krolia all about the quantum abyss.

“What was it like?” Pidge asks excitedly.

And so he tells her. It was very different than being in castle or being in the Blade headquarters. For one, he had his mom, and he had a wolf, and he lived on the back of a giant space whale. He got to know his mom a lot better than he could have ever hoped for and that really helped him.

“There were these flashes of light as well that would happen periodically.”

“What kind of flashes?” Inquired Hunk.

“They were flashes of really bright light that would sometimes show the past and sometimes show the future.” Keith answered.

Pidge sits back with wide eyes. “That’s so cool.” She says in an awed whisper 

Lance has been quiet for the most part, but now he speaks up. “What did you see?” He doesn’t have his video on so no one can see his face, just hear his voice.

Keith ponders what he should say for a moment. “Well, I saw how my parents met. Mom crash landed on Earth.” He shoots his mom a wry smile and she shrugs back. “Couldn’t be helped.” She says to which Keith rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, I saw them have me. They found the blue lion too and then mom had to go back to space and help the blade when Zarkon found the blue lion. There was stuff with me and dad too which was nice to see.”

“Okay, okay, but what about the future?” asks Pidge.

It’s Krolia that speaks up this time, “Sorry, Pidge, but we can’t disclose that. It wouldn’t do to have so many people knowing about the future before it happens.”

Pidge sighs. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s still so cool that you got to see that.”

“Yeah, I guess, but it wasn’t always a cake walk.”

Pidge shrugs, muttering to herself about space, quantum abysses, and other nerd things with Hunk occasionally chiming in.

“Well, as grand as your adventure was, Keith, we are glad to have you back.” Allura smiles at him through the feed.

“It’s good to be back. I’m glad we were able to get Shiro back too. For real this time.” Keith gave a small smile and nod back.

“Yes, that is fantastic.” Allura answers.

The days passed with the paladins, Krolia, Romelle, and Coran talking occasionally through the coms, sleeping, and checking to make sure they were still on course. Yorak occasionally falling asleep next to Keith’s chair with his head on Kieth’s lap. When they reached the next solar system, they decided to land on a small planet and rest before continuing on their way.

The planet they landed on was a peaceful one; one that had been previously held captive by Voltron, but was now free from Zarkon-and Lotor’s-reign. The part of the planet they land on has a castle with a king who was more or less generous enough to let them borrow a couple rooms in exchange for them protecting their planet from rogue Galran soldiers.

Their rooms were all close to each other with Pidge, Lance, Krolia, and Hunk in their own rooms, Allura and Romelle sharing a room, Coran and Shiro together. Keith sharing with Yorak. _Our rooms are right next to each other._ Keith thinks as he watches Lance walk into his room. Keith turns and go into his and not a moment later, his mother walks through.

“I didn’t get a chance to ask you earlier. How was your talk with Lance?” She asks with a knowing smirk.

Keith pointedly does not look at his mother and scratches behind Yorak’s ear, who’s curled on his owner’s bed, “It was fine, Mother.”

“It seemed like it was more than fine by the way you two were sitting so close to each other at dinner.” Crossed arms and eyebrow raise that looks so much like Keith.

“T-that…no! It wasn’t like that, mom. Besides,” he heaved a heavy sigh and sits on his bed. “Lance isn’t into guys like that. He’s totally straight.” He rolls his eyes at his comment.

“Straight?” Krolia makes her way to the bed.

“It’s an Earth term. Doesn’t matter. Lance is totally not into guys, much less me.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Cub.” Krolia says with a hand on his shoulder. She squeezes his shoulder and then makes her way to door, she stops and turns before leaving. “Besides, he is nice. He would make a good mate for you. I approve.” She ducks out the door before the pillow makes contact with her face, chuckling down the hall as Keith grumbles to himself.

He makes his way to the bathroom to shower, change, and then rest for the night. As he lays down in his comfy bed for the night he can’t help but think about the red paladin and wish that his mother were right, no matter how annoying she may be in her nosiness. _I’m so glad I have my mom here with me. I promise to get Lance back to his; I’ll get them all back._ He falls into a dreamless sleep, Yorak curled against his back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after being awoken by servants and taken to breakfast, the group make their way to the lions for the second leg of their trip back home. Before they take off, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran go over the route one more time and give everyone the coordinates to put in their lions.

They walk out of the castle to see Lance sitting by his lion with Kaltenecker, giving her water to drink. The planet that they landed on has orange grass that Keith can tell Kaltenecker has been enjoying nicely.

“I still can’t believe you got a cow.” Keith says with a shake of the head as he walks up to Lance.

“Well, she came free so how could I say no?” Lance looks up at him with a smile.

Keith just shakes his head as the others make their way over, “Are you ready to go?” He asks Lance.

“Yeah. I got some stuff for me and Kalt.” He says with a pat to the cow’s head.

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles. “Today we’ll be flying separately and not as Voltron for a while. Make sure to keep your coms on. This next part of the trip is gonna be a little while longer, right Pidge?” Keith addresses each of the paladins

She nods an affirmative, “It’s gonna take us about 4 days this time to get to the next galaxy.” Keith can’t help but notice the way Lance looks away sadly as they break off to their respective lions with Allura, Romelle, and Coran in the blue lion and Keith, Shiro, Krolia, and Yorak in the black lion.

They set off on their way and much like the last time, the time is spent talking, sleeping, reminiscing, and catching up.

“We had finally set up the Gameflux in the castle. It was so much fun. Took forever, but it was fun.” Pidge explains to Keith about a day into their trip.

“Yeah, Lance got his butt handed to him on multiple occasions.” Hunk chimes in with a sly look 

Lance rolls his eyes in return, “Yeah, yeah, buddy just you wait. When you get back to Earth, I’ll beat all you guys at Mario Kart.”

“Psssh, don’t count on it, Lance.” Pidge says back and Lance laughs.

“It was really awesome having my brother in the castle too!” Pidge says excitedly. “He really helped me and Hunk with projects and we got a lot done with him around!”

“Oh yeah, it was great with Matt around. He was super cool and smart. He’s, like, basically an older version of Pidge, which was kinda nice. He was great to bounce ideas off of.” Hunk breaks in.

“I’m so glad we’re picking him up when we get the solar system he’s in.” Pidge exclaims excitedly, bouncing in her seat. “Mom is gonna freak out so much when we get home.”

“That sounds nice guys. Lance! What did you think of Matt?” Keith asks when he notices Lance getting quiet again. 

“Oh! Yeah, he was great. He was nice.” Lance gives a half shrug and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m kinda tired, actually. I’m gonna take a nap.” He cuts off his com and video before anyone can answer. _That’s strange._ Keith thinks. _I would’ve thought they’d got along better and got to know each other more. I mean they’re practically the same person._ He thinks with an eye roll. It clicks then, while he’s listening to Hunk and Pidge chatter excitedly about how cool Matt is. _Matt and Lance are similar, but it’s no question that Matt may be a bit better at coding and robotics than Lance._

“That’s great guys. I’m gonna get some sleep as well.” He cuts off the com and video before he can hear their reply 

“What’s wrong, Cub?” Keith hears his mother ask from behind him.

“I’ve been thinking about what Lance said a few days ago."

“The uneasy feeling?”

“Yeah.” He turns to look at his mother. “He’s also been acting kind of weird. He’s been quiet.” He says with a frown.

His mother shrugs, “If you’re that worried, you should ask him. We’ll be in the back to give you some privacy. Trust you’re second, Keith.”

Keith nods as she walks away to go join shiro in the back of the lion. Keith takes a deep breath and pulls up a private com and video line to the red lion. 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance says with a small smile when he notices his oh so fearless leader calling.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith says back and for a moment is quiet. Keith getting caught up in the smile on Lance’s face.

“You need something… or…?” Lance asks with an eyebrow raised.

Keith blushes and stammers a bit, “Uh, r-right, right.” He clears his throat and tries again, thanking God that his mother and Shiro did not just witness that. “Um, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You left the coms kinda quick and you said you were feeling uneasy.”

Lance looks away, “Oh.” He looks back at Keith. “I’m fine, buddy. No need to worry,” he smiles, but Keith can tell it’s forced.

He frowns slightly, “Come on, Lance. I know I’ve been gone awhile, but you can talk to me.”

Lance sighs and Keith is surprised that he actually starts talking, “Thanks, Keith. Things have just been difficult lately. Well, ever since you left really.”

Keith frowns even harder, “What do you mean ‘ever since I left’?”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Didn’t we already talk about this? I told you I missed you before, right?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“No. No buts. I missed you. Things weren’t easy when you left.” He starts ticking things off on his fingers. “Clone Shiro was doing things without listening, Allura didn’t like me back, which, admittedly, I’m not as sad about as I thought I’d be, Matt came to the castle and basically replaced me so I was alone a lot, and Shiro and Lotor were all buddy-buddy.

“And now I’m so anxious to get the Earth. I’ve been thinking a lot about what Sendak in that when he attacked the force field protecting one of the Galran labor planets. He said he ‘knows our true weakness’ and that he’ll exploit it.” He uses finger quotes so Keith knows he’s quoting Sendak’s exact words. 

“Okay, Lance.” Keith raises his hands in a ‘calm down’ motion and Lance takes a deep breath after not breathing for at least a minute-how Lance does it, Keith will never know. “I didn’t know you were feeling left out. I’m sure Matt never meant to replace you and I don’t think anyone would want him to.”

Lance rolls his eyes, “You are still so bad at comforting,” he smiles anyway when Keith frowns a bit. “Thanks, Keith. I know he didn’t, it just kinda sucked.” Keith can tell that’s not really want Lance wants to talk about though so he asks about Earth and Lance explains.

“Sendak said he’s knows our true weakness, which is that we care about others. It’s true; it’s what Voltron does. We save people, we care, ya know?” Lance shrugs with an anxious look.

Keith realizes what Lance is getting at, “You think he’s gonna attack Earth.” It’s not a question.

“Of course I do!” Lance yells. “Keith, he knows we’re from Earth and it would be the most logical place he goes next.” Lance visibly deflates and closes his eyes. “I just want to go home. I want to make sure they’re okay.”

Before Keith can say anything, there’s suddenly a flash of light and the red lion is roaring into space. Keith shields his eyes from the bright light and when he opens them again he can’t believe what he sees, but he knows he’s not hallucinating as the coms buzz to life.

“What is that?” Asks Hunk. “That can’t be what I think it is. 

“That’s not possible.” Allura speaks up.

“It is! It’s exactly the same signature and component from when the blue launched one when we first left Earth!” Pidge exclaims.

“Did the red lion do that?” Asks Coran.

“I think Lance did that.” Keith speaks up.

“But where does it go?” Shiro speaks from next to Keith, him and Krolia having moved to the front of the cockpit upon hearing the commotion. Keith doesn’t even have to guess. He already knows.

“It goes home.” They all hear Lance answer before the red lion shoots off through the wormhole that’s open in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Each part will be posted on Mondays. See you next Monday! Be sure to check me out on tumblr @bluespacelions. Come talk to me about the space gays and season 6!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Each part will be posted on Mondays. See you next Monday! Be sure to check me out on tumblr @bluespacelions. Come talk to me about the space gays and season 6!


End file.
